NIGHT! REMAKE!
by LuLu07
Summary: "Ada satu hal yang aku sukai. Kau .Karena telah berhasil membuatku menjadi orang gila yang mencintaiMu abis-abisan. Tapi juga ada satu hal yang sangat aku benci. Kau. Karena telah membuatku menjadi orang seperti itu."-Luhan. /HUNHAN/GS!


Night!

Genre : Romance(maybe)

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan,liat aja sendiri siapa lagi:P

Length : Oneshot/Oneshoot(?)

Disclaimer : Annyeonghaseyo,Saya Author baru disini hehe :D Ini Remake dari Novel Morning,Noon,Night! INGAT saya hanya me-remakenya menjadi HunHan..

.

.

.

HUNHAN STORY REMAKE!

.

.

.

TYPO EVERYWHERE!GS!

.

.

.

NO BASH!

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

Luhan merengut saat Ibunya memukul tangannya yang entah untuk keberapa puluh kalinya terulur mengambil potongan daging yang baru saja matang dan ditata dengan rapi ke atas piring. Ibunya dan Ibu Sehun sudah beberapa kali menukar daging yang sudah matang dari alat pemanggang dengan daging mentah. Sebanyak itu pula tangan Luhan bergerak dan giginya mengunyah.

Daging yang awalnya menumpuk perlahan-lahan menghilang masuk ke dalam perutnya, membuat pekerjaan kedua wanita itu sia-sia karena tidak ada lagi daging yang tersisa di atas meja.

"Kau punya sopan santun tidak? Pikirkan suamimu,ayah mertuamu, dan kakak iparmu yang belum makan! Aish,Sehun benar-benar bodoh karena memutuskan untuk menikahimu!" Ujar Tao, _Ibu Luhan._

"Sudahlah,dagingnya'kan masih banyak! Kita panggang lagi saja" Ujar Victoria, _Ibu Sehun_ sambil tersenyum riang ke arah menantunya,yang langsung dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Luhan.

"Pergi sana! Kau main-main saja dengan suamimu, nanti kalau sudah selesai kami panggil." Bentak Tao

…

Luhan mendengus melihat ibunya yang dengan terang-terangan -kadang dia heran sendiri, Kenapa Ibu Sehun jauh lebih baik daripada Ibunya yang seperti jelmaan nenek sihir itu?

Tidak heran kalau dia terkadang bisa sesadis , seperti yang Ibunya bilang, dia bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada Ratu Iblis sekalipun saat marah.

Huh, apa Ibunya tidak tahu bahwa itu sudah keturunan?

Luhan melirik ke seberang halaman tempat Ayahnya, _Yifan_ dan Ayah Sehun, _Nickhun_ sedang sibuk Bisnis lagi.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, _kaka Sehun_ asyik memotong buah dan membentuknya menjadi potongan-potongan yang menurut Luhan sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

Apa untungnya membentuk buah-buahan itu menjadi potongan-potongan cantik kalau pada akhirnya akan dikunyah dan dihancurkan juga didalam mulut?

…

Hari Ini tepat seminggu setelah pernikahan _nya_ dan Sehun berlangsung, dan mereka semua berkumpul untuk mengadakan pesta _barbeque._ Dan yang kemudian terjadi adalah Ibunya mencampakkannya. Benar-Benar menyebalkan!

Luhan menyeret kakinya menaiki tangga dengan malas-malasan. Sehun tidak berniat sedikit pun mendekati arena pertempuran dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Dia tidak suka dan tidak mau terlibat dalam percakapan bisnis para ayah,sehingga pilihan satu-satunya adalah mendekam di kamar.

Luhan membuka pintu , melangkah masuk, tapi anehnya Sehun tidak tampak dimanapun. Gadis itu mengerutkan kening sesaat dan memasang wajah normalnya lagi saat mendengar suara percikan air dari kamar mandi.

Malam ini mereka menginap di rumah Sehun dan tidak pulang ke rumah mereka sendiri, dan Luhan dilanda ketakutan saat melihat tatapan menggoda dari Ibu mertua dan kaka iparnya.

Dua orang itu, ditambah Ibunya, sudah menyinggung-nyinggung tentang cucu dan keponakan, membuat gadis itu merasa gerah dan berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Tapi dia tidak yakin bisa melakukannya lagi saat makan malam nanti, mengingat ada Ayahnya dan Ayah Sehun yang akan bergabung dan pasti menganggap topik itu sangat menarik untuk dibicarakan.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti? Berbohong? Atau mengungkapkan kenyataan bahwa Sehun belum pernah mencoba menyentuhnya sedikit pun kecuali fakta bahwa ciuman-ciuman yang mereka lakukan memang jauh lebih panas dari sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah berlanjut kearah percintaan.

Beberapa kali mereka nyaris melakukannya,Tapi Sehun selalu mendapatkan akal sehatnya di detik-detik terakhir dan langsung melepaskannya. Dia tidak yakin, tapi pria itu sepertinya sedang berusaha menjaganya baik-baik.

Mengingat mereka berdua masih kuliah, walaupun Sehun akan segera lulus tahun Luhan tidak berniat memberi tahu Sehun bahwa dia tidak akan keberatan jika Sehun melakukan _itu._

Luhan nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Sehun keluar hanya dengan balutan longgar handuk di pinggang. Sehun membulatkan matanya sesaat, sebelum dia akhirnya terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah syok istrinya itu.

Luhan tergagap-gagap mencari udara saat untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat pemandangan seperti itu langsung dari suaminya sendiri. Dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa bodohnya wajahnya sekarang.

Dan Sialnya! Dia tidak bisa memerintahkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Tubuh gadis itu berubah kaku dan mendadak paru-parunya berada di luar control,gagal menghirup oksigen.

Sedangkan jantungnya memukul-mukul rongga dadanya dengan kecepatan di luar batas normal, membuatnya berpikir ketakutan bahwa tulang dadanya remuk sebentar lagi, Saat Sehun melangkah ke arahnya dengan mata yang menatapnya intens.

"W-wae?" Tanya Luhan gugup sambil mencengkram pinggiran kasur yang didudukinya kuat-kuat.

"Kau menduduki bajuku,Luhannie~" ujar Sehun santai tanpa raut wajah terganggu sedikit pun.

Bahkan sepertinya Sehun itu tidak menyadari efek kehadirannya terhadap gadis itu sama sekali, membuat Luhan merasa bodoh sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"NE?!"Seru Luhan kaget saat tangan Sehun menyelip ke bagian bawah pahanya, menarik kaus yang memang diduduki Luhan tanpa sadar.

Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak menjauhkan tubuhnya, melainkan tetap pada posisinya yang setengah menunduk dengan kepala yang sejajar dengan gadis tersebut

Membuat Luhan menyadari panas yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun. Dia bahkan kesusahan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Sehun terlihat seperti menimbang-nimbang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya dia menarik tengkuk Luhan sehingga wajah gadis itu mendongak ke arahnya, dan saat bibir Dia menyentuh Bibir Luhan, Dia tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah lebih dari siap untuk menyambutnya.

Tidak ada kata lembut dan berhati-hati dalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu terasa kasar,menuntut,dan begitu mendesak. Luhan bahkan tidak sadar saat Sehun melemparkan asal kaus yang didudukinya ke lantai dan mendorong tubuh Luhan sampai terbaring dan menindihnya.

Mulut gadis itu terbuka sehingga Sehun dapat menjelajahi rongga mulut gadis itu, mencicipi rasa daging panggang yang masih tersisa di mulut gadis _nya_ itu.

Luhan merasa pusing dengan ciuman Sehun yang membabi-buta, dia bahkan tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menarik napas.

Oh,baiklah, dia tidak akan mengatakan omong kosong.

Bahwa Ciuman Sehun itu luar biasa dan rasa aneh di perutnya setiap kali Sehun menciumnya menjadi lebih parah. Bukan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, bahkan bisa dibilang Dia sangat menikmatinya.

Astaga! Jangan sampai Sehun membaca isi otaknya!

Lutut Sehun menyelip diantara kakinya, membuatnya merenggangkan paha tanpa diminta. Tangannya sendiri turun dari rambut hitam acak-acakan Sehun ke punggungnya yang telanjang dan sedikit basah setelah mandi, sedangkan bibir pria itu beralih ke relung lehernya, memberinya waktu untuk menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak.

Luhan sedikit terkesiap saat tangan Sehun menelusup masuk ke balik kausnya dan telapak tangan Sehun langsung menyentuh kulit mulusnya tanpa penghalang apapun. Padahal biasanya Sehun tidak pernah melakukannya dan langsung melepaskannya,

Saat Sehun merasa bahwa Dia tidak bisa mempertahankan tangannya agar tidak menggrayang kemana-mana. Cara Sehun menyentuhnya, ciumannya….dan Luhan tau kemana semua ini mengarah.

Luhan bisa merasakan tangan Sehun yang berkutat dengan ritsleting celana jeans-nya,menarik turun ritsletingnya,tapi hanya sampai disitu saja. Sehun malah melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Luhan lekat dengan napas menderu, seolah meminta izin.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam.." ucap Luhan susah payah dengan suara serak, nyaris tidak bisa menemukan akal sehatnya.

Sehun mendengus dan membiarkan tangannya menyentuh pinggul gadis itu.

"Kau pikir Aku peduli?" gumam Sehun sambil menyentakka kaus yang dipakai Luhan keatas meloloskannya melewati kepala. Tangannya yang lain bergerak menurunkan celana jeans gadis itu, melemparkannya asal ke lantai.

Dia berusaha keras seminggu terakhir untuk menjaga keperawanan gadis itu baik-baik,berusaha untuk tidak menyentuhnya,mengingat Luhan masih mahasiswa, tentu saja, Sehun tidak mau melihat Luhan kesusahan kalau sampai dia berhasil membuat gadis itu hamil.

Hanya saja, Gadis itu berada didalam jangkauannya dan dia tidak bisa memerintahkan tangannya untuk tidak bergerak jauh lebih dalam. Dia tahu, sekali dia menyentuh Luhan,Dia tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti.

….

"Aish, kalian ini lama sekali! Kami semua sudah lapar, jadi kami makan duluan. Apa sih yang kalian lakukan diatas? Bertanding game lagi?" omel Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan piring ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang baru mengambil tempat di meja makan.

Semua orang sudah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah jatah makan malam mereka dan menatap pasangan pengantin baru itu dengan pandangan heran.

Jelas heran karena hal ini baru pertama kali terjadi, mengingat Luhan tidak pernah terlambat menyantap makan malamnya,bahkan biasanya gadis itulah yang menghabiskan semua menu makanan yang tersedia diatas meja tanpa malu.

"Hmm. Game yang sangat-sangat menyenangkan" komentar Sehun santai.

Sedangkan Luhan terpaksa berpura-pura focus ke makanannya agar tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan rona wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Tapi tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa dibohongi, karena dia langsung memiringkan wajahnya dan menatap Luhan lekat, dan mendadak, sebuah pemahaman terlintas diwajah Kyungsoo.

Kaka perempuan Sehun itu tertawa dengan nada mengejek.

"Aigoo, benar-benar tidak sopan! Kami semua menunggu kalian disini..Dan kalian malah asyik-Aishh, awas saja kalau aku tidak segera mendapat keponakan!"

"Wae?" Tanya Victoria ingin tahu, dan Kyungsoo dengan penuh semangat langsung berbisik ke telinga ibunya.

Victoria tertawa keras dan dengan senang hati langsung member tahu Tao yang kemudian memberi tahu Yifan, dan akhirnya sampai ke telingan Nickhun.

"Wah..wah…Dasar anak-anak muda yang masih dikendalikan hormon!" ujar Nickhun sambil terkekeh menatap Sehun.

Luhan sendiri merasa ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup dan enyah dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

 _END_

Huft-' Mian kalau kurang memuaskan hehe…

Ayoo kita lestarikan Hunhan FF(?)kkk XD

Review juseyooo~~

Gomawoooo~~


End file.
